AJ
AJ is a Team Chimera member and pseudo-rival encountered by the player several times throughout the game. He apparently only became a Team Chimera member recently, possibly on the same day the player got their starter Pokémon, and he is constantly mocked by other Team Chimera Grunts for his incompetence. In contrast to Team Chimera's normal trend towards using Normal and Fairy Pokémon, AJ tends to use Dark types. Magistra Town He is first battled immediately after Team Chimera departs from the Magistra Pokémon Lab, where he got separated from the group and tries to figure out which way the went. Upon spotting the player, he will challenge them to the first battle of the game. During the first battle, the game refers to him as "Team Chimera Grunt" like all other Grunts, though his in-battle name will change after he introduces himself to the player. After being defeated he will tell the player his name, and make a wild guess as to where Team Chimera went. He dashes off North, towards Locase City. Luckily, he happens to be correct. Namor Forest AJ will appear several times while the player is progressing through Namor Forest, often taunting the player, but declining to engage in battle as he expects the other Grunts occupying the forest to be able to finish off the player. When the player reaches the end of the forest, he'll become outraged and challenge therm to an immediate battle. Upon losing again he'll storm off towards Civitate City. However, he won't be encountered again there and presumably retreats to the Magnasila City Outpost to find Admin Sphinx. Cautes Town Pokémon Lab AJ will be found attempting to rob Professor Hemlock out of a Delta Core when the player first arrives in Cautes Town. He has two other Grunts with him, who must first be battled before he can be challenged. AJ has toughened up his team and acquired a Delta Pokémon from the new Delta Machine in Team Chimera's Magnasila City Outpost, but his team maintains its crippling weakness to Fighting-types. This is the final battle with AJ for the rest of Beta 1.2, however he appears in the Civitate Sewers just before Phoenix is battled, and certain notes and Grunts will mention him further on in the game. Magnasila City Outpost It's unknown where AJ is while the player explores this area, it's likely he's in Civitate City taking orders from Phoenix, as he appears in her squad during the Civitate Sewers event. Nevertheless, it's apparent that AJ was living in Magnasila for some time, as he has a bunk with his name on it. He has several belongings, including letters from his grandmother in Locase City and a Poké Doll. It's also evident that AJ continued his idiocy when working at the outpost, as this sign in one of the computer rooms shows. The actual room number referenced by the note is randomized every time the player looks at the note, however it does not affect gameplay, as the actual rooms are not numbered. Civitate Sewers AJ cannot be battled here, however he will appear right before the player reaches Chimera Boss Phoenix. In contrast to his normal mocking demeanor, AJ seems to appear hesitant and uncertain about his allegiance to Team Chimera. If interacted with after defeating Phoenix, he can be given the letters from his grandmother, which will cause him to return to her house in Locase City. He can there be battled once a day. However, he retains his belief in the core principles of Team Chimera, and will rejoin them in Beta 2.